


The Fox's Wedding

by mariposa_2025



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposa_2025/pseuds/mariposa_2025
Summary: Based off of Fundy's video, "I Married Dream." Basically just the wedding and how it went, but I made it dramatic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Fox's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted on ao3 and still don't know how it works. Like tags and stuff are confusing. I want to post more because I have some good ideas, my writing is still improving so bare with me. I hope you enjoy this short story I really like it. Apologies for any errors.

The fox wanted it to be perfect, and perfect it almost was. The venue was a memorial to their first date as was the honeymoon that never happened. The fox gifted his bride thoughtful presents that went unnoticed. When the bride began to walk down the aisle with his father, daisies were tossed with good intention and rings were given with hesitation. The groom gave his vows wholeheartedly, but the bride gave his with uneasiness. They were married on an empty promise.

The objection; a guest objects the marriage of the couple. He guides the bride away from the altar and kisses them out of, what seems like spite. There is an uproar of confusion and questions. The guests, the priest, and the groom surround the bride, bombarding him with questions. One query sticks out from the others, "Did you pull away when he kissed you?"

Overwhelmed, the bride left.

The fox stood at the altar, shocked and confused. Did he do something wrong? He spent days preparing his bride's big day, the gifts, the honeymoon, the venue, the guests, and him. He thought it was enough. He thought he was enough. The fox trembles unknowingly as his eyes fill with tears. He grows cold as his mind spins threads of discomfort and heartbreak. The fox is alone at the altar, alone in the building, alone, alone, alone. That's all he ever is and all he ever will be. He silently cries to himself as the question whirls in his head relentlessly, "Why didn't he pull away?" 

As a certain someone would say, it was never meant to be.


End file.
